Oodles of Noodles
by vampyremiyu
Summary: A sequel to "A Raging Hunger." Naruto owes Sasuke for dessert, but plans go slightly awry when he "accidentally" spills his dinner on Sasuke. Is it a blessing in disguise? NaruSasu pair. Oneshot.


OODLES OF NOODLES  
A Naruto Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A sequel/follow-up to "A Raging Hunger". NaruSasu pairing. PWP yaoi lemon. A Standard Disclaimer follows the story. Comments are always welcome.

--

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry...."

It had been an accident. One you can see coming. But even though it moves in slow motion, you can't stop.

"Dobe...."

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't move. Covered in hot water and ramen noodles, he was awed, completely in shock. It happened so quickly that he hardly managed to form a coherent thought let alone a full sentence.

His friend -- the one who spilled the ramen -- immediately went into action. He wasn't as frantic as usual, however. Not as melodramatic, nor as apologetic. It only confused Sasuke further.

Nimble fingers moved over one button on his shirt, then moved lower to the next one. The ramen had been hot, he finally realized. Had to get his uniform shirt off. It was good thinking, he thought. And while the fingers appeared to move quickly, opening his shirt and pushing the soiled material aside, something still didn't seem right. Maybe he was still seeing the world in slow motion.

Sasuke blinked rapidly, yet nothing had changed.

"Naruto...."

But the other boy was so focused he barely heard his friend utter his name. He muttered another apology in response, hand splaying over Sasuke's now bared chest. Fingertips caressed downward, blue eyes examining pale skin. There were no red marks or welts, to which the boy was grateful.

This was not how he had planned it. "It" being getting Sasuke naked. No, he had wanted to have a quiet meal with his friend and study partner. Then for dessert, he'd return the fun his friend had hit him with two weeks ago. He was looking forward to making a sundae out of Sasuke. And two weeks -- all that longing, aching and planning -- had been almost too long to wait.

But now that he had the dark haired young man practically half naked -- his fingernails scraping gently over the flesh of the other's stomach -- all those plans went out the window.

"Naruto? What...."

Sasuke was finally regaining some of himself, but the other boy didn't want the moment to end. Much to his friend's further puzzlement, Naruto uttered another apology. Then he leaned forward, covering his bare chest with his still dressed torso.

And kissed him.

Shock once again slammed into the young Uchiha. He was at a loss as to what was happening. But there was no mistaking the near desperation, the urgency in the other boy's kiss.

It was dangerous, kissing on the couch in the middle of his living room. If his older brother walked in, he'd never hear the end of it. But he was out drinking with friends. His parents were also out of the house. No telling when they could walk in. Though he was positive mother would keep them out until after dark. He'd be in so much trouble if his father caught him.

But he couldn't bring himself to stop Naruto, answering his kiss with a fire of his own. If the other boy was surprised, he gave no indication. Instead he poured more passion into the kiss, causing Sasuke to lean back against the sofa.

Naruto followed, moving forward. His hands remained on Sasuke's stomach, pushing slightly harder as his weight adjusted to the new posture. He removed one hand, placing it on the back of couch to help with leverage. His fingertips grazed the other boy's hair and he felt a sigh as the kiss continued. Hoping for an equal reaction, he parted Sasuke's lips with his tongue, the muscle diving deep without warning. It earned him another sigh and a deep moan.

Passivity wasn't something the dark haired young man did well. Of the two, he was generally the aggressor. The instigator. But he found himself drowning in the moment. And curious as to how his blond partner would handle the control. It took some doing, his muscles arguing as he forced himself to relax. Yet he managed another sigh, giving himself over to his partner.

'Don't disappoint me, Naruto.'

The blond didn't seem to notice his friend's use of self control. He moved to the next step. His lips pulled away, trailing kisses along his jaw to his throat. He regained his leverage, putting his weight on his knees to allow his hands to move over soft skin. He stroked and caressed almost mindlessly. But he was determined. Determined to make the experience pleasurable for his partner.

Determined to enjoy his dessert.

Sasuke had no complaints as kisses and caresses rained down on his body. The boy knew where to touch, how to touch him and when to move along. Each brush of fingertips, each press of lips ignited a fire in his gut. It was a powerful feeling. Almost as powerful as being in control.

Almost.

Pulling the other boy's shirt from his pants, lithe fingers worked on the clasp of his pants. At the same time, Naruto latched onto a soft spot on the boy's neck, suckling and nibbling on the skin. He got a low moan for his troubles, causing him to smile slightly. The grin grew as he undid his friend's pants, one hand immediately pushing past cotton underwear to brush against swollen skin.

Teeth clenched, Sasuke let his breath out slowly. He was grateful to be free of his pants. They were becoming far too restrictive. But he wasn't one to play around. He usually got right to the point. His partner wasn't as straight forward. It was maddening, throwing his mind and body into a wanton state. He grasped at arms and shoulders, hoping to urge the other boy onward.

As if answering Sasuke's silent plea, Naruto moved away from the spot on the other boy's neck, leaving his mark. His lips kissed and caressed, moving downward. Over hardened muscle and sleek skin, the boy touched what he couldn't kiss. Even dipped the tip of his tongue into the dark haired boy's bellybutton. He smiled as he heard a moan. Encouragement for him to move lower.

Then, he stopped.

Sasuke didn't know when he'd closed his eyes, but both flew open, curious as to why his friend had halted his attentions. He saw Naruto's eyes lowered, focused on something he couldn't see. Then he felt it, a shock of cold and wet just below his ribcage. Then on his stomach. The sensation was random, but only after hearing a wet SLAP did it dawn on his what it was.

"Ramen noodles?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, grinned like a fool. The boy loved ramen more than anything else in the world. And after finding a few clinging to the boy's pant legs, he decided to give one a try. They were cold now, wouldn't cause any harm. It seemed like a good idea. What could be better than ramen a la Uchiha, Naruto thought.

Moans filled the room as Sasuke relaxed into the sofa once more. The wet heat covering his upper body felt amazing. The blond licked and nibbled at each noodle, massaging his skin. It was an interesting sensation. Enjoyable. Almost ticklish. The young Uchiha was certain he'd never felt tickling before.

With long strokes of his tongue, Naruto slurped on each and every noodle. Each tiny quiver of his partner's muscles, each little push of his hips or jolt of his knees fed an empowering need. He moved lower still, armed with one last noodle.

A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as Naruto pulled at his pants and underwear, tugging them just past his hips. Enough so that his aching erection could feel the cool air of the room. Cooler yet was the noodle the wrapped around his swollen manhood. The contrast of warm and cool cause him to shiver unconsciously.

And what happened next caused him to cry out.

"Naruto!"

With the noodle wrapped around his partner's erection, Naruto wasted no time. Giving the head a long lick, he forced the swollen meat into his mouth. It was a tiny fight with his gag reflex, but he managed to swallow him whole. He could hear his friend panting, his hips wanting to move. He smiled knowing he'd hear his name one more time. With his teeth grazing the skin, he pulled the Uchiha's member from his mouth. When it completely left Naruto's mouth, he saw it twitch, the noodle no longer there.

"Oh gods...."

Sasuke thought it was over right then and there. The boy had never used his teeth before, at least not like that. The pleasure outweighed the pain. So good, he told himself, every muscle in his body telling him to react. But he had to remain passive. Naruto was far from finished, especially when he felt that warm heat engulf him again. His hands reached for Naruto's hair, holding him there as he sucked on his aching member.

Naruto, unable to help himself, undid his own pants and with one hand reached for his own erection. It throbbed in his grasp, aching to be touched. He sighed, the motion causing a wonderful sensation for his partner. His body tensed as Sasuke's did and he knew the other boy was close.

'Not yet,' the blond thought. 'Not yet....'

But there was no waiting. Sasuke had held back long enough. He grasped Naruto's hair, tugging hard on the soft locks. The other boy gasped, nearly crying out as he was pulled away. Seconds later he felt something wet splash against his neck and chest. The dark haired boy heard a soft curse and smiled. Oh, he was fine letting Naruto have his fun, but he wasn't completely relinquishing control.

Naruto shrugged out of his uniform shirt, knowing he'd have to scrub at the stains for hours before washing it. He wasn't pleased and gave Sasuke a none-too-happy glare. The other didn't seem to notice. Smirking, the blond decided to pay him back. As his fingers relinquished their hold on his hair, Naruto grasped his semi-flaccid member with one hand.

A loud grunt emanated from Sasuke's mouth as he once again felt himself surrounded by warn heat. His hips jerked in surprise and he melted into the fabric of the couch. He hadn't expected this kind of playback, but he wasn't going to argue. The twist of his lips had to look silly, but as he found himself drowning in pleasure again, he hardly cared.

Kissing a line upward from his groin, Naruto knew his partner would be ready again in no time. As he rose, he pushed at his pants, trying to discard them. He had to practically stand before he could discard them. Then he captured the other boy's lips in a hurried series of kisses, crawling into his lap.

Sasuke's body went completely numb, his muscles and joints melting as he relaxed into the couch. He fought as his eyes began to close. He didn't want to look away. He wanted to watch Naruto, his upper body covered in his release and a fine sheen of sweat.

But his eyelids felt heavy as his body thoroughly enjoyed the enormous wave of pleasure. His arms stretched, reaching for his partner. Fingertips brushed against skin --Naruto's hips -- and his fingernails dug in immediately. He pulled, hoping his partner would get the idea. And he did. There was the briefest touch of lips to his forehead before he saw, through hazy vision, his manhood being swallowed hole by Naruto's body.

The blond boy saw Sasuke's eyelids slide closed completely, his shoulders quivering slightly as his body sat fully joined with his. Leaning forward, Naruto gently kissed one eye lid, then the other. Hearing the other boy sigh caused something in his gut to stir and he felt his own erection twitch with need. He smiled, his arms draping around Sasuke's neck as he slowly began to ride him.

Sasuke smiled as the other boy's lips caressed his neck. He tried to maintain his passivity, but it was becoming difficult. As much as he enjoyed the ride, his body wanted more. He groaned in an effort to keep his hips still. They still managed to move however, adding a certain jolt to their joining that earned him a hard bite on the shoulder from his partner.

But Naruto didn't argue when the other boy's hips got in on the action. Instead he rode him in shorter, harder strokes. As he continued to suckle on the skin of his partner's neck, one hand caressed lower, over his chest and abdomen. Fingertips moved feather light over his groin, fingernails gently scratching the sensitive skin. Moaning, he used a finger to trace the base of Sasuke's manhood. The boy gasped, then moaned, his body shaking with need.

His partner's little trick was almost Sasuke's undoing. But he was not without his own tricks. With both hands he caressed Naruto's abdomen and moved lower. The blond moaned as he took his erection in one hand, his body quivering as the other gently palmed his sac. He didn't have to do much, the other boy's movements pretty much taking care of the usual pumping motion. But as he moved, his grasp on his manhood grew tighter.

Naruto knew his end was close. Too close, he thought. But he wasn't going anywhere until Sasuke found his release. He wanted to feel that explosion inside of him. Feel the energy from the other's orgasm. His body moved as fast as possible, practically rocking until he could hold it no longer.

"Sasuke...."

"Just once...AH!"

The dark haired boy felt as if he'd been struck by lightning as he came. Electricity surged through his body, from his groin and outward through his limbs. He shook with the power, crying out his partner's name. His hand absently closed tightly around Naruto's erection and he tugged upward. Hard.

"Oh yes...."

Naruto savored his partner's release and gave himself over to his own. He groaned, spilling his seed into Sasuke's hands. He trailed kisses from the other's shoulder to his cheek before claiming one last kiss. It was much gentler, more relaxed than their initial lip lock.

Now they were both covered in cum and sweat, both panting as they tried to recover from their orgasms. Sasuke was the first to regain himself, one side of his mouth turning upward in a characteristic snicker. With one hand -- the less messy of the two -- he stroked the other boy's blond locks. He waited until he had recovered his breath before grasping his hair and tugging his head backward.

Naruto's eyes were wide as Sasuke laid yet another passionate kiss on him. His body tensed rising enough for Sasuke's now spent manhood to slip away from him. But after a moment he relaxed, pressing himself completely against his lover in response.

When they separated, Sasuke licked his lips and nodded towards the table where half of Naruto's dinner sat, uneaten.

"Your dinner's cold now," Sasuke said.

"S'okay," Naruto responded with a light blush. "I'll reheat it later."

The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows in question. "Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I feel like I'm heating up already."

"Oh?" Blue eyes blinked as gentle hands began to caress him again. It took only a moment for him to realize what was happening. "Already?"

"What? I only had dessert," he said pointedly, framing the other boy's face with his hands. "Now I want my entree."

Naruto smiled. "But what about my entree?"

Fire danced behind Sasuke's eyes as he led one of the other boy's hands to his semi-hard member. "It's warming up now."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke moved forward, pushing him back onto the couch. Turn about was far play, he supposed. And Sasuke had been more than patient with him earlier. He deserved his fun too. So he lay back, closing his eyes until he felt something wet and slimy crawling on his stomach.

"Hey! Those noodles are cold!"

"They won't be in a minute."

"Oh...ungh...."

And in a minute, more than the noodles had been warmed up and were ready to eat.

~FIN~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, Sasuke and all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
